Sturmwind
by Babsy1
Summary: Liebesgeschichte um Goku und Vegeta.


Sturmwind  
  
Son Goku lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Draußen tobte ein schwerer Sturm. Der Wind bog die Äste der Bäume zu Boden und knickte die kleinen Zweige ab. Versonnen sah Son Goku aus dem Fenster. Was er wohl gerade macht? Der junge Saiyajin seufzte, wie immer stimmten ihn die Gedanken an Vegeta traurig. Sicher trainiert er wieder........Er macht schließlich überhaupt nichts anderes mehr, als essen und trainieren! Son Goku schloss die Augen und sah das Gesicht des Ouji vor sich. Stolze, schwarze Augen und immer ein scharfer Zug um die Mundwinkel, ja, das war sein Prinz! Son Goku dachte schmerzhaft daran, was aus Vegeta geworden war. Seitdem Bulma und Trunks bei einem Autounfall vor zwei Monaten ums Leben gekommen waren, kapselte sich Vegeta immer weiter ab. Er ließ keinen Menschen mehr an sich heran, noch nicht einmal kämpfen wollte er. Nur zu gerne würde Son Goku seinem geliebten Prinzen helfen. Seufzend ließ sich Goku wieder in die Kissen sinken, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Immer wieder dachte er an Vegeta. Wie einsam er jetzt sein muss. Son Goku hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er zog sich etwas an und flog hinaus in den Sturm in Richtung der Capsule Corp.. Er musste Vegeta dazu bringen, mit jemandem über seinen Schmerz zu sprechen. Son Goku benötigte fast eine Stunde um zu Vegeta zu gelangen, da der Sturm ihn mit aller Kraft zurückdrängte. Je näher er jedoch der CC kam, desto unruhiger wurde er. Ein flaues Gefühl hatte sich in seinem Magen breitgemacht und er befürchtete Schlimmes. Son Goku setzt vor dem Haus der Briefs auf und stutzte, als die Tür leicht offen stand. Er streckte seine Sinne und tastete nach der Aura von Vegeta. Der Saiyajin schrak zusammen, als er Vegetas Aura nur schwach aus dem GR spürte. Er stürzte ins Haus und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Trainingsraum. Dort angekommen, stellte er fest, dass die Schwerkraft bei 1700g lag. Diese Stärke habe selbst ich, als Super-Saiyajin-3 noch nicht geschafft. durchfuhr es Son Gokus Gedanken wie ein Blitz. Schnell trat er auf die Schaltung zu und stellte die Schwerkraft auf 1g. Unendlich langsam, so schien es Goku, fuhr die Maschine die Schwerkraft herunter. Kaum war sie fertig, öffnete Son Goku die Tür und stürzte in den GR. Vegeta lag neben dem Schaltpult auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Mit vor schrecken geweiteten Augen hastete Goku auf den Saiyajin zu und fühlte ihm den Puls. Bitte Vegeta du darfst nicht sterben...............Kami sei dank, er lebt noch! Goku atmete erleichtert auf, als er ein schwaches Klopfen unter seinen Fingern verspürte. Dennoch war der Zustand des Ouji mehr als kritisch. Er nahm den kleineren auf die Arme und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, legte er den, noch immer bewusstlosen, Vegeta auf das Doppelbett und deckte ihn mit mehreren Decken sorgfältig zu, Dann nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Wie verloren er in diesem großen Bett aussieht. Vorsichtig näherte sich Goku, Vegeta und strich ihm durch das schwarze Haar. Selbst jetzt bist du noch wunderschön mein Prinz. Unwillkürlich musste er bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Vegeta bewegte sich leicht. Besorgt sah Goku in das Gesicht des anderen Saiyajin. Son Goku bemerkte, dass Vegeta von seiner Ohnmacht in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten war. Vegetas Gesicht war leicht gerötet und kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Haut. Sanft legte Goku eine Hand auf Vegetas Stirn. Du meine Güte, du glühst ja richtig! Schnell sprang er auf, lief ins Bad und kam kurz darauf mit einer Schüssel voll kaltem Wasser ins Zimmer zurück. Vegeta hatte inzwischen seinen Oberkörper von den Decken befreit und warf sich unruhig hin und her. „Nein.......nein..........NEIN!!"Das letzte Wort hatte der Prinz geschrien und Goku hätte beinahe vor Schreck die Schüssel fallen gelassen. Jetzt stellte er sie auf den Schreibtisch und eilte zu Vegeta. Er beugte sich über Vegetas schlafende Gestalt uns strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Shhh!...Ist ja gut, ist ja alles in Ordnung!"flüsterte er liebevoll, doch Vegeta wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Plötzlich bäumte sich der Prinz auf und schlang die Arme um Son Gokus Körper. Geschockt wollte dieser sich aus der Umarmung befreien, doch je mehr er versuchte loszukommen, desto stärker hielt Vegeta ihn fest. „Nein....nein, geh' nicht!"flüsterte der Ouji im Schlaf. Goku seufzte und legte sich neben Vegeta ins Bett. Der Prinz kuschelte sich eng an die breite Brust des jüngeren Saiyajins und Son Goku zögerte einen Moment, doch dann legte er zärtlich die Arme um Vegeta und hielt ihn fest. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen beide ein. Ganze vier Tage lag Vegeta schon in Fieberträumen. Die ganze Zeit über wachte Son Goku an seinem Bett, bis auf die wenigen Ausnahmen, in denen er telephonierte oder etwas aß. Jede Nacht schlief er mit Vegeta im Arm ein, welcher sich voll Vertrauen an den größeren drückte. Goku spürte, wie sich mit jeder weiteren Nacht, in der er Vegeta in seinen Armen hielt, seine Liebe zu ihm, seinem Prinzen, noch verstärkte. Nur was wird sein, wenn er wieder gesund ist? Seufzend sah er auf Vegeta hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz, egal was passiert!"Mit diesen letzten Worten im Kopf, schlief er ein. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er wach. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch er fühlte, dass Vegeta nicht mehr in seinem Arm lag. Son Goku stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und sah nun Vegeta, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag. Er hatte Goku den Rücken zugewandt und zitterte stark. Son Goku vernahm ein leises Schluchzen und einige Wortfetzen. „......rott.......Kakarott............nein, lass mich nicht alleine........bitte.....geh' nicht!"Wieder wurde der Körper des Prinzen von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Als Son Goku diese Worte vernahm, rückte er an Vegeta heran und legte von Hinten die Arme um den zitternden Körper. „Ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und dich beschützen, das schwöre ich dir!" Goku schloss die Arme fester um Vegetas Körper und dieser drückte seinen Rücken gegen den anderen Saiyajin. Jetzt erst realisierte Goku was Vegetas Worte wahrscheinlich bedeuteten. Er hat gesagt ich soll ihn nicht alleine lassen......... heißt das etwa er mag mich auch?...... Ach Vegeta, gegen wen kämpfst du in deinen Träumen?......Ich möchte so gerne etwas für dich tun. Langsam hörte das Zittern auf und Vegeta atmete wieder ruhig. Auch Son Goku war wieder eingeschlafen und träumte von dem Prinzen in seinen Armen.  
  
------- Fortsetzung folgt-------- 


End file.
